


An Eye For an Eye

by rattiewrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattiewrites/pseuds/rattiewrites
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FE3H, SPECIFICALLY THE AZURE MOON ARC!Dimitri's inner monologue and thoughts as he confronts Edelgard.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 5





	An Eye For an Eye

Dimitri watched in silent horror as the ashen substance of the hegemon husk dissipated from Edelgard’s body. His beloved step-sister, transformed into a monster and back. How many lives had been lost for her sake? How many times had he sworn his revenge on her for what happened in Duscur? “An eye for an eye.” The voices of the dead had reminded him of this phrase constantly. All the declarations he’d made about decapitating her in return for his father’s murder… and yet, now that he finally had met his goal, it all felt wrong. 

What could it be? Was she still working some evil magic on him without his knowledge? He doubted this. He observed her with care as she kneeled, head bowed. She seemed so ready for death. The sunlight filtering through the windows behind her would have hidden her face if she had not already done so herself. He wished he could look into her eyes, see what her true feelings were. 

Oh goddess, what had happened to him? Was he to become yet another sentimental fool? He had a task he’d been preparing to complete for the past five years, and he now was struggling to even consider the completion of it. Oh, how he’d dreamed of separating her head from her body, the hopeless expression that would be immortalized in her eyes, and how everyone who had died would finally be able to rest. He’d killed so many to get here, pushed those he loved to their limits. Why here, why now, did his resolve crumble?

He took a step forward, hefting his lance, Areadbhar. He would do it. For the sake of the living and the dead. But, as he approached her his footsteps slowed. Was this how he would be remembered? The vicious Boar King who had slain his step-sister and countless others, all because of… what? Crests? His family’s deaths? 

As he took another step forward, his resolve completely crumbled. He couldn’t do this. The dead were dead, and would stay as such. The future of Fodlan rested on his shoulders now. He would take any and all responsibility this choice would bring. 

He desperately reached out to Edelgard, palm open. They could end this now, without additional bloodshed. 

“El…” 

He whispered, hand still outstretched. Edelgard tilted her head upwards, odd lilac eyes staring into his soul. He’d meant to ask her where she inherited them from but had never gotten the chance. He vowed that he would ask her all the questions he’d ever wanted to ask her, vocalize all the thoughts and feelings he’d never shared. They could rule together, the lands finally at peace. He was willing to forgive her, erase the corruption from their friendship, and start anew. Her lips parted, and he smiled slightly. She would do it. They could finally live a happy life again. 

Her hands shifted under her long red cloak she wore as if she was preparing to stand. All Dimitri’s hopes were crushed in the millisecond after the motion as the unmistakable sound of metal on metal sounded. She’d drawn a dagger. 

Dimitri had thought it impossible for his heart to break anymore. He had been wrong. His whole being shattered, just as she cocked back her arm and released the weapon from her grasp. Oh, the irony. Unable to stop himself, Dimitri plunged the blade of Areadbhar into her heart. The sickening sound of flesh being torn reached his ears just as her dagger sank deeply into his shoulder. 

He let out a strangled grunt, watching in a mix of horror and awe as Edelgard’s red cloak grew an even darker shade of red. He pulled the blade away, ignoring Byleth’s movement behind him as he watched the only family he had left collapse at his feet. 

_ I will endure. _

He promised himself, reaching up and pulling out the dagger, the result of Edelgard’s last action before death. She must have known she would die, she knew- no, she was gone now- had known him better than anyone still living. The dagger clattered as it hit the floor, and Dimitri turned, blue cape billowing as he left his step-sister behind, in a pool of her own blood. 

_ I will endure... _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this not intending to post it, but i put some hard work into it and have been procrastinating with writing in general so here! have this :))
> 
> this scene really hit me in the feels, so i wanted to characterize it more!


End file.
